


Maybe the end we tried to avoid is already here

by MeikaLin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikaLin/pseuds/MeikaLin
Summary: They all knew it will end like this. There is no happy ever after, it's a fuckin war, it takes and it takes and it takes.Title from "The end" by Casey Lee Williams
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Maybe the end we tried to avoid is already here

Tommy always thought that if he died, it would be for what he believed in. But his dreams, his hopes, were always shattered by the cruel reality.  
In the end, his only faith was revenge. And he was willing to do anything to get his revenge.

**Even if the price is his own life**

***

Phil slumps to the ground next to his dead son, stifling a desperate cry. He cradles his wounded body carefully, as if afraid to disturb his eternal sleep.  
It would have been better if this had all turned out to be another joke that had gone too far. Or a nightmare, because then Phil would wake up, right?  
He would be at home in his own world. And his family will be there for him. Tommy and Tabbo will stop Wilbur from making breakfast, Techno will grumble at them, Wilbur will chase the boys around the house-

It's just his imagination. The broken body, the lifeless body of the still so young boy, his son, in Phil's arms proves back.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he sees someone approaching them, but he doesn't care. Even if his only life was taken, what did it matter?  
He lost everything. He lost Wilbur, Tommy, Techno-  
No, no, Technoblade never dies, right? But where is he?

The footsteps grow louder, but Phil only tightens his grip on his dead son's body, letting the tears flow but still holding back the scream.

He's strong, he's fine, he's-

"I'm sorry," he hears Tubbo say softly. The boy sinks down, almost falls in front of him, takes his friend's hand, smiling faintly, not noticing the tears running down his cheeks "I'm so sorry..."

Philza puts his free arm around the boy. He whispers and whispers and whispers that everything will be fine, that they will get through it together, that they can get through it.

But Tubbo only apologizes and laughs softly, closing his eyes. His hand slips out of Tommy's. The body settles in the arms of his foster father.

_And a desperate cry cut through the silence of the battlefield._

**Author's Note:**

> Mourning the loss, no one paid attention to the message in the chat.
> 
> Dream was slain by Technoblade_
> 
> Even the Blood God has a heart


End file.
